1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns heat metering, and in particular the invention concerns a method of measuring heat power consumed in a region from heat delivered thereto by a heat containing fluid and also concerns a heat meter to measure the heat power consumed in the region from heat delivered thereto by the fluid.
2. Discussion of the Background
The fluid may be a liquid, for example water. For example, in the case of water, the water may be the output from a heater such as a boiler, or be coolant bearing heat from apparatus it has been used to cool, or may be condensed steam, for example condensate subsequent to using the steam to drive a turbine.
The region comprises one or more heat exchangers. The region may be of any size. For example, the region may have single heat exchanger, for example a space heating radiator in a room. Or the region may comprise a plurality of heat exchangers forming, for example, a heat providing system for, for example a dwelling, a factory, a commercial office or public building, or a public amenity, or a plurality or combination of any of the aforesaid forming, for example, a community, village, town, suburb, district, or a commercial or industrial zone or district.